stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Shield
Description The Way of the Shield is the art of using a large chunk of hammered metal to defend from oncoming attacks, often saving the life of one and giving an opportunity to attack. Regardless of how useful the qualities are, only two nations have truly mastered this invention: Order Speartons and Chaos Juggerknights. Even with only two races known to it, the shield has proven effective in warfare, for it can easily protect a line of Archidons so they can fire their arrows, stun an oncoming army of Swordwrath, or so the Magikill may unleash their extremely destructive spells. Use Shields are used mainly for defense and have little offensive value. However, one does not wield a shield for its offensive strength. Shields provide immense armor, a clue to how the two races it is known to have immense health. Although shields have little offensive strength, they still serve as great pieces of equipment to make an enemy stumble, such as the Juggerknight's Charge ability. Using a shield to bash one's enemy will prove extremely useful. The shield allows perfect techniques of turtling and pressuring to be viable in this real-time strategy game as a spearton can tank castle archer hits in shield position and have a 40% health increase like a cheap mini giant tanker unit. This health is perfect for turtlers to put in front of their walls as well, because enemy ranged units would be forced to attack that spearton in front of the wall allowing the walls to not be slowly worn down. Posture Shields are often a large block of any shape, be it triangular or circular. They are very tough, and hardened. Units typically carry their shield in the left (non-dominant hand) while their right (dominant) hand carries the weapon. When attacking, the shield is held to the side. Once the unit decides to use the shield defensively, the raise it, covering all but a portion of their heads, and use both hands (one if they're strong enough) to keep the shield steady. Nations Speartons The Spearton shield is typically a round, circular metal disk carried in one hand using a strap and a leather grip, though variations such as the knight shield and the Roman infantry shield do exist. This shield is mainly used in a maneuver known as the Phalanx, where all available Spearton block themselves with their shields, remaining in a hold position. In this mode, the Spearton receives a forty-percent damage reduction, and can also use shield bash to stun their enemies to give their allies a moment to strike. Juggerknights Unlike the Speartons, Juggerknights prefer a triangular slab of metal rather than the round disk, though variations also exist for these warriors. Also, these triangular slabs are used more offensively than defensively, for they are used in the Charge maneuver, where all able-bodied Juggerknights block with their shields and rush towards the enemy. All who come in contact with the shield will get stunned. Category:War styles Category:Micro and Macro Category:It has 100 bars